What We Become/Issue 41
Dwight and the other soldiers began roaming around in the lobby with their guns raised in case of any sign of movement. They began to head towards the stairs. "Take no prisoners. Shoot to kill" Dwight ordered. They all nodded and began to head up the stairs. They slowly walked up and barely made noise as they got higher, higher and higher. "This is insane Dwight, Greg's dead and more of us are dieing" Shelby almost yells at him. "Shut up bitch. I don't have time for your insolence" "You enjoy this don't you? Taking innocent people's lives? We could even combine into a larger group and help each other out, but you're to fucked in the head to understand that!" she snaps at him. Dwight raises his gun to her forehead, causing the others to gasp. Dwight slowly puts his gun down. "Shut.The.Fuck.Up" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Loud moans are heard as many zombies slowly inch their way into the parking lot. Within a minute, over 100 zombies fill up the parking lot with more coming down the road and they slowly make their way inside the hotel. Everyone is unaware of the other threat. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and the others have managed to sneak down the other set of stairs and are heading towards the backyard pool area. Adam stops when he notices someone searching the bottom floor. Lucky for him, and everyone else, he has brought a surpressed weapon. He aims at the guy and kills him. "Follow me" Adam says and motions with his hands for the others to follow him. Melanie, Jack, Lilly, James, Tyler, Carley, Victoria, Frank, Morgan, Alice and Karen follow slowly behind. They tiptoe over to the back area when a soldier comes down the stairs and notices them. "Hey I spotted them!" the soldier yells. "First floor!!" "Fuck!" Morgan yells and he shoots the soldier dead. More foosteps are heard coming down the stairs and they follow the group down the hall. Everyone in the group runs down the hall as fast as they can. Soldiers aim their guns and take fire. Carley and Victoria trail behind. "Come'on sweety, we need to hurry..." BLAM! Carley's is cut short as bullets fly through her and her daughter, killing them. The group continued running, despite the deaths of a mother and her child and they kept running for their lives. The group eventually makes it outside into the backyard area. The soldiers run down the hall towards the doorway. Tyler stays behind and shoots at them. Adam looks back to see Tyler firing at the soldiers. "Tyler, what are you doing? Come'on!" Adam yells. "I'll hold them off. These bastards killed a mother and her child, I'll kill them all!" "You're insane, come'on man!" Adam yells back. "Just go!" Tyler yells back and continues firing, killing a few soldiers in the process. Adam sighs and runs over to the wall where he notices the others inspecting an unconscious Harold. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The zombies continue to scatter through the lobby and head down the hallway towards the gunshot sounds echoing in the building. Dwight's forces are unaware of the zombies approaching from behind. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam ran over to the group as Alice and Morgan we're helping Harold get off the ground. Harold was rubbing the back of his head with his stump as he groaned. "Harold, are okay honey? What happened?" Alice asked repeatedly. Harold groaned again and continued to rub his head. "I don't know, I...I think Randall knocked me out" "Why would he do that?" James wondered out loud. Multiple bullets came flying from the hallway and hit the wall beside them. "Shit no time, hurry! Everyone over!" Adam yelled. One by one, everyone jumped over. Harold and Alice we're the last ones to climb over. As they began climbing over, a loud scream was heard. Tyler fell over to the floor, and one was shot multiple times, resulting in his death. "Shit, come'on honey, hurry!" Harold yelled as he helped Alice onto the wall. As soon as they got up on the wall, Harold kicked the chair over. A soldier came outside and fired bullets off which hit and killed Alice. Alice's lifeless body fell onto Harold causing him to fall over and land on his back on the cement. "FUCK!" Harold yelled. He drew tears as he looked at Alice's lifless body on top of him. "No...no no no...no" ''' '''Morgan reached a hand down and helped Harold onto his feet. "I'm sorry man...so sorry". But the words made no difference as Harold continue to stare blankly at Alice's lifeless body. Karen came over and shared tears with for her fallen friend. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dwight and the others made it to the wall and kicked it. "Fuck! They escaped, motherfucker...." Dwight began to yell. The soldiers looked around at each other and wondered what to do next. Chuck came running over. "Sir, what now?" Chuck asks. "Get that fucking chair up, we're climbing over after them" Dwight yells to him. "No" a few soldiers said in unison. "What the fuck did you just say?" Dwight replies with anger in his voice. "This isn't worth it, fuck those people" Dwight raises his gun at the soldier who cowers back in fear. "You better listen to me, or it's your ass!" Dwight yells with his gun raised. Loud moans are heard coming from the hallway. Dwight's group looks toward the doorway and multiple zombies begin to pour into the pool area. "Fuck shoot them!" Dwight yells. The group is backed into the corner as they fire off bullets at the multiple zombies piling in. Dwight inches a bit closer to get a better shot. Shelby takes the opportunity to sneak up behind him and she stabs him in the back. Dwight lets out a holler of pain and Shelby trips him into the zombies. "Asshole" she mutters. Dwight is savagely ripped apart, so the group takes the opportunity to take apart the zombies without them inching closer. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam looks on in fear. As soon as the group jumps the wall, they notice several large groups of zombies surrounding them. "Shit, shit, what do we do?" James panics. "Quiet, you're scaring Jack" Lilly says while holding Jack's hand. "Dammit, we have to push through them" Adam says. "Are you nuts?" James yells. "It's the only way, unless you want to die" Adam retorts. James gulps and helps Adam, Morgan, Harold and Frank push through the zombies. "Follow us" Adam yells back. Melanie, Lilly, Jack and Karen begin to follow them through the horde. "Fuck, Fuck, we're going to die" James says to himself. "Shut the fuck up, we're not going to die" Frank yells to him. Everyone is taken a back by Frank's sudden anger, but they can't blame him. His brother and good friend we're killed in front of him. Everyone pushes their way through the zombies, but they continue to close in on them. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold ' *'Alice ' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Dwight' *'Shelby' *'Chuck' 'Deaths' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Tyler' *'Alice' *'Dwight' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #42.' Category:Issues